Assassin's Creed: Retribution
by Battle Bruva Volks
Summary: Rohan Mindar and his old friend Jeff Solo team up to fight the Templars only to discover and even darker evil awakens.


Prologue:  
Planet Galidraan  
Year: 34 BBY  
Galidraan was not the nicest of planets; from its cold tortuous terrain to its tall gothic themed castles it was well known as not being one of the nicest planets in the galaxy. Its governor, Tau Malkowski ruled with an iron fist and his heart matched the planet's climate. He was mainly responsible for its misery and for its current state. Recently a revolt had sprung up because of his brutal rule and had led to him calling in mercenaries called the True Mandalorians to quell the rebellion rather than give in to the peasants with blasters. However the people were also enraged by the sanctuary he provided to the terrorist group Deathwatch, which had been extorting a populace already burdened with heavy taxes.

While the True Mandalorians finished off the last of the rebels Governor Malkowski stood on a balcony overlooking a massive ravine; this ravine marked the end of his castle-like estate that stood tall and with all its gothic themes shown proudly and predominantly. The estate could be its own city due to all the people who lived there as well, from the advisors and nobles of his court to the soldiers who guarded the estate and the peasants who maintained it. The Governor was a rather old man with a grey beard a worn wrinkled face with sunken eyes; he wore very gothic themed robe with a cloak with the hood down showing his balding head. A man then came up to the particle lord of Galidraan; he donned very intimidating silver and blue armor with a cape that covered his left arm, his helmet tucked under his arm revealing a scared, middle aged face.

"Lovely weather today" said the man "Not the usual blizzard that we have."

"Maath Synn or is it Captain Synn I can't remember; all you Deathwatch start looking the same." snarled the Governor

"I'm not here to argue with you about looks you old coot; I wanted to talk about the True Mandalorians on this world." Synn replied, with an equally vicious snarl.

"They were cheap and besides you might blow your cover if I sent you."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"They won't bother you or I; they will take credits and they'll be off."

"I don't think you understand what I mean."

"Well then enlighten me." The Governor said impatiently

"Well these farmers and peasants are just protesting and these Mandos are killing them for sport; I think the Jedi would be quite interested in that."

The Governor grinned at this; one of the few emotions he showed was a mixture of sadistic happiness and malice of the cruelest sort. "I shall alert them of this protest" responded the Governor "In the meantime I want you to lay low until this blows over."

"Of course after I'm getting comfortable around here." replied Captain Synn

"As well inform-" As he spoke, another man walked in wearing blue and black robes.

"Sorry Governor but I have news on the war." said the man

"Well then out with it." the Governor snapped curtly.

"The leader of the True Mandalorians a Jango Fett reports that the rebellion will be over soon he needs a few days-" the man was interrupted

"Fine fine tell him he will be paid in full and more if he brings me the head of its leader, now off with you." the Governor said

The man left and instead of going back to the communications room to send a message to Jango Fett, he went through the manor house, through the main gate of the estate and into the small town that was within the walls. The small little town was busy with their daily duties: guards marched up and down the streets, vendors were yelling into the crowd in a desperate attempt to sell their merchandise, and people rushed about on their own business. On one of the walls surrounding the small town there was a man leaning against it. He wore blue and white robes of sorts with a hood. He was armed with a blaster and what appeared to be a sword. The man stopped next to this hooded figure and leaned on the wall beside him.

"The rebellion is almost over Rohon," the staffer began.

"We Mandos do a good job." Rohon begun "I guess you're still good at your job Solo."

"We Corellians know how to do business." Solo replied

"Synn here?"

"Yes he and the gov have been going at it about the True Mandos."

"And?"

"Governor Malkowski plans to call in the Jedi to fight the True Mandos."

"Blast, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with them."

Rohon looked about to see if anyone was trying to listen in and continued

"What about Deathwatch?" Rohon asked

"Not much they're held up in an abandoned keep, apparently it belonged to a Jedi Master during the Old Republic." Solo replied

"How many?"

"Too many, those bastards have enough to rule this planet without the governor's help."

"Interesting, Deathwatch usually has their members spread out; did the Captain take a speeder here?"

"Yes, it's parked on the back side of the keep. You'll have to make your way through the town to get to him."

"Thanks friend," Rohan said now beginning to walk toward the keep

"You think you can walk in there?" Solo said now joining his friend's walk toward the keep "The Governor is no fool; he has dozens of guards patrolling the keep!"

"I've been doing this for a long time now Jeff, I can handle it myself." Rohan said

Solo put his hand on Rohan's shoulder in an attempt to stop him "Not long enough-"

"I can handle myself Jeff, I understand your concerns." Rohan said shrugging Jeff Solo's hand off

"Fine, but keep calm I know how you feel about the Deathwatch and trust me it won't end well if you lose your cool." Solo said

"I understand that, but I have to do this." Rohan said

Rohan then walked toward the keep swiftly navigating through crowd. His mind was fixed on only one thing—his target, Maath Synn.


End file.
